Little Red Riding Hood
by bloodraven13
Summary: A remake on a classic. Set in the canon story after the destruction of Naraku. A miko is called to aid an elderly woman who lives on the western boarder, but runs into The Great Lord of the West...
1. Chapter 1

Little Red Riding Hood

A/N: Now, this is not your everyday little red story. This will include rape, violence, and death. If you do not want to read my take on this classic tale, then please, don't read it. I just intend to take this for all its worth, and hope that you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: In no way, ever, will I own Inuyasha. **

Kagome was running. Never before was she running like this. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her head, _thump, thump, thump._ Her chest heaved uncontrollably as she tried to breath in the harsh cold air in quick, short gulps. "_This is not happening!_" She thought. Her side had already begun painfully throbbing from the unexpected sprint she was performing, but she needed to keep going. She had to keep going. She knew the moment she stopped to catch her breath that it would be too late. He would have her.

She knew now that he could have her if he so chose, but the fact that he wasn't closing the distant between them was terrifyingly comforting. It was a sign that maybe he was letting her go; maybe she would make it to safety. She seemed to be getting a second pump of adrenaline as she thought this. "_I might be safe!"_As she ran past the trees she stopped only to catch her breath momentarily. She dared to look behind herself to see if the inu-demon there. A sigh of relief filled her as she saw that she was not being trailed. Unconsciously tears began to flow down her face, happy that she was indeed no longer being hunted.

Kagome was lucky, for now.

Her journey had begun several days ago back in Kaede's village. Word had been sent from a village on the outside of the western lands that a demon had been murdering various members of the village. No known cause had been found, however, the main target had been men.

"As a miko it is ye duty to rid the world of demons!" Kaede said, shoving Kagome out the hut and towards the waiting horse. Kagome attempted, again, to reason with the old woman. "I am not a fully trained miko Kaede! I could be killed if I go by myself! Besides, wouldn't it be smart to simply wait for Inuyasha to return from his journey to the south?" Kaede roughly shoved her forward, nearly knocking the young girl down. "Nay Priestess, Thou hath already sent word of ye's arrival by tomorrow evening. To wait any longer would bring certain death to more villagers. Ye are more than capable to handle any demon. Ye underestimate the training thou hath provided." And at this Lady Kaede dismissively waived her hand at the girl. Kagome dropped her head in defeat and resigned her argument. Kaede was right; she could handle any demon at this point. With the jewel gone, and the strongest demons merely a third of Naraku's power, Kagome would be fine. She could control her power very well and her aim with a bow mirrored that of a trained marksman. This was merely an inconveinence.

Her journey took her only a day and a half and she arrived at the village slightly before noon. She was dressed in the typical miko attire, the very same that Kikyo herself wore, if only so the villagers would treat her with respect, instead of as a witch and outcast as they had often done when she wore her school uniform. The villagers high priestess greeted Kagome with a low bow and addressed her, "Lady Kagome, it is an honor to have you here to rid our village of this foul plague." Kagome bowed in return, "Please, you honor me by requesting my presence when there are so many better demon slayers than myself." She smiled her cheeky smile, hoping that this would be an easy situation.

"Come; follow me, as I will explain why your presence is required."

The priestess's hut was quite extravagant for her being a simple priestess who possessed little to no miko powers, but Kagome attributed this to the simple fact that perhaps she was so used to living in the small shack back in her own village that perhaps this is how regular priestesses are treated. The woman guided Kagome to a small stool near a table and sat across the way. "You see, my child," She began. "We live close to the western lands, and unfortunately the Lord of the West reigns on them. And as you know…" She spoke of the people needing more space and stretching out of the village and stepping on Sesshomaru's land. She explained how key villagers had been found slain, as if to deter the village from branching out. Kagome half listened, knowing full well that the old woman expected her to be on speaking terms with the Lord of the West and requesting that he leave the poor villagers alone.

Kagome inwardly sighed; Sesshomaru taking any advice from her was unlikely, if not impossible. She was ready to stop Lady Mitoku from continuing when she noticed the drop in her voice.

"And so you see, my grandmother is living on his land. I am certain he is aware of this, and as much as I am for the expansion of my people, the life of grandmother is not reasonable." Kagome found herself sitting more alert, more attentive in this single moment than the whole 20 minutes that Lady Mitoku had been talking. "You mean that you have your grandmother, an old woman, alone, on Sess-, Lord Sesshomaru's land!" Kagome caught her slipup of Sesshomaru's name, but could not hide the disgust that was evident on her face. It's not that she didn't care about the villagers being slain; she assumed it was because they were trespassing on Sesshomaru's land and he was simply letting them know that it would not be tolerated. She understood from the demon's point of view regarding their "expanding" onto his land and she knew that the villagers were well aware of the consequences of their decisions.

The main villagers requested her here to speak on behalf of them for Sesshomaru, or to kill him. Kagome knew that regardless of how powerful she was now, or even in the future, that the Inu-demon's powers made hers seem like a sparkler among fireworks. There wasn't a real solution here for the village, but the grandmother was the main concern now. She was in immediate danger, if not dead already, and Kagome seriously doubted that she truly was aware of the situation her granddaughter had put her in.

"Child you must understand, she is frail and old, there was no where else we could've placed her! You think I want my grandmother dead?" The old miko started, tears beginning to form in the corners of her wrinkled eyes. "The constant cloud of filth that surrounds this city was blackening her breath, deteriorating the mind, destroying the memories of her youth." She begun to sob then, uncontrollably dry heaving. Kagome sighed. The grandmother was most likely suffering from Alzheimer's disease or Dementia. She reached her hand out then, grabbing the Mitoku's and squeezing reassuringly. "Don't worry; I will retrieve your grandmother."

Mitoku attempted a smile, but it caused more tears to form. "Thank you! Thank you Lady Kagome. You are our town's savior!" At this Kagome pulled her hand away and looked sternly in the old woman's face. "I am not saving your town; I am saving your grandmother. You are venturing into Lord Sesshomaru's land and are well aware of the consequences of those actions. I don't believe your grandmother is well enough to comprehend that." She stood then, gathering her brown hooded cape, "You understand don't you?" Mitoku looked at her, partially in disbelief, "Are you not able to save this town? We thought by requesting The Lord of the West's kin that you would be able to speak on our behalf."

Kagome shook her head gently, "I am not kin to Lord Sesshomaru. At one point, yes, I was going to be, but things have changed. I am merely an old acquaintance; one whom would do well to stay far from his path." Yes, things have changed in the four years since her reemergence from the well.

Inuyasha and Kagome were going to be together forever; at least that's what they innocently believed. It was wonderful for about a year, and then before either one of them realized, they were moving away from each other. Simple discussions turned into drawn out arguments that would leave both left with a broken heart. It could start out about the color of the sky, and before they knew it they were in each others face shouting venomous words that were meant to hurt but instead shattered their souls. She tried to make herself believe it was because they were from two different worlds, but the truth was that after Naraku was killed; there was no more need for each other. Inuyasha was still deeply in love with Kikyo, and unfortunately that created a deep rift in Kagome.

She almost even gave herself to him, telling herself that if she gave him what was most precious to her that he would turn around and give her himself. That was part of their argument most days. He felt he was ready; Kagome wasn't. Anytime that he wanted to be physical she found herself pulled away. He wasn't for her. She couldn't explain that feeling that told her this, but she believed it. Fortunately for her, that voice that kept telling her, "no" was right.

They had lain together many nights before, but had never done anything beyond grinding and heavy kissing. Tonight was going to be different. This was going to be her big night, and he was going to finally love her, and _only her_. They both went to bed, quickly spooning each other. Inuyasha buried his head in her neck and whispered, "I want you so bad… I wish you knew." And at this he kissed her neck. He knew she wouldn't go any further, but if he could just convince her to help him just a little he knew he would be okay. He slowly grinded his groin into her bottom, praying to God that she wouldn't sit him. She surprised him when she quickly turned around and kissed him passionately. She silently begged that he didn't notice the red in her cheeks. Inuyasha, surprised by this sudden boldness in Kagome, encircled his arms around her waist and moved so that he was above her. He wanted to remain dominant during their encounters, even if she was the one being bold. To show her that he was in charge he quickly removed her shirt, exposing her chest to him. Kagome blushed profusely. True, while he had seen her completely naked before, this was not something they usually did together. He bent down and begun caressing her breasts with his hand, being wary of the claws. Her breathing became short as she begun feeling the beginnings of arousal due to Inuyasha's hands. He noticed the change in her breath and took advantage of the fact that she wasn't stopping him. Inuyasha was sure that she would've stopped him when he pulled her shirt up, but when she didn't he decided he would take this as far as it could carry him.

"God you're beautiful." He said as he engulfed her nipple. Kagome arched her back in the unexpected roughness of his tongue. He assaulted her breast, alternating between them with his mouth before tracing circles around her stomach. "This is it," Kagome thought, "Time to do it!" She pushed away the nagging sensation she was developing as Inuyasha removed her bottoms. He quickly removed his clothing and moved his member toward her unopened flower. He moved his claws down toward her clit and rubbed up and down the slit with his engorged head, feeling her wetness. "God you're so fucking wet Kikyo."

And at that, time froze for both of them. Inuyasha knew what he said the second it left his mind, and he knew Kagome heard it too. He looked away; too shame faced to do anything as Kagome hurriedly grabbed her kimono and threw it on, running out the door.

That was the last time they shared a home together. Kagome moved into her own hut not too far from the village, but far enough that Inuyasha couldn't casually pass it either. They didn't speak for almost a year, even though the hanyou tried to apologize and make it right. Eventually they became close again, but Kagome, realizing that his heart was destined to remain true to a dead woman, decided to remain nothing more than friends at best.

Even now, as she thought about the past with him she felt her eyes water in front of the older miko. "Lady Kagome, I did not realize that you were not kin to the great Lord of the West, and I am sorry to drag you into the trials and tribulations of my unfortunate village, but please help my grandmother." Kagome quickly dried her tears and smiled at the woman. "I will help your grandmother. As for your village…" she peered off towards the western sky, "I am afraid that villagers will continue to die as long as you remain committed to trespassing on Lord Sesshomaru's land." Mitoku did not protest this time, but instead turned towards her wardrobe.

"My grandmother's mind is almost gone, Lady Kagome. She comes and goes between our world and that of her broken memories." She sobbed a little at this. "When I was a child my mother would send me to her wearing a red cloak. I would bring her sweets, dinner, clothing…but mostly I would bring my company." Kagome could hear the heartbreak in the woman's voice as she retold the memory to the young miko. "Now, she doesn't even remember my face most days. I try to heal her, but she is afraid of me and does not even recognize my face. I am her granddaughter, but yet she screams when I draws near and I feel such a heart wrenching pain when she begins calling for me to help her… to save her. Most of the time I can only get close to her if I wear the red cloak from my childhood…"

Kagome knew where this was going, and she understood. The grandmother's disease affected so much of her grandmother's mind that she wasn't sure what was causing it, and blamed it on the village. She most likely assumed that by moving her out of the village would help, but Kagome knew the truth. Her grandmother was dying, and no one could save her right now. Even in her own time period they struggled with the debilitating diseases that caused such problems.

"Perhaps if you wore the cloak, she would not fight you. She might come with you without a struggle. Perhaps she may come out of her dementia." The old miko held her head with a small shimmer of hope that Kagome could help. Kagome smiled, "Maybe she will." She did not want to cause the priestess to lose any hope that she held out on the situation. "I will leave immediately."

The priestess explained the route to get to her grandmothers house to Kagome. She would need to cross a small river and journey about five miles through thick, snowy woods to reach the home. Kagome, confident that she would be safe, begun her journey.

"Over the river and through the woods! To grandmothers' house we go!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It really made me glad to see so many people read my story, and almost all of my reviews were positive and it really made me glad to actually post this story. I do plan on updating this story every Monday, probably around 6 pm EST. This is going to be most likely around 10 chapters, give or take. Maybe I'll continue it, but I'd like to end it around then, and then perhaps do an sequel. I suppose we'll see.

Also, someone did mention how the story shifts from past to present rather abruptly and it causes a bit of a headache I suppose, but I didn't intend that. That shouldn't be an issue any longer, as it was mostly needed as a bit of a back story so ya'll could see how Kagome got to where she was.

I hope you enjoy the story, and remember to review!

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I in any forseeable future, own Inuyasha.**

"Over the river and through the woods! To grandmothers' house we go!"

Kagome laughed at herself as she had begun singing the silly tune almost immediately after she got out of earshot of the village. "Woo, glad I got that out of the system!" she laughed.

As funny as the moment was though, she knew she had to get serious. This was a matter of life and death unfortunately, but Kagome was going to stay positive. She had too. She didn't want to consider the possibility that Mitoku's grandmother was in fact, gone.

She came to the river rather quickly. It had slightly frozen over at one end, while another showed the quickness of the passing river. Piles of snow were visible on both sides of the banks, while no sign of a trail could be seen on the other side. "Hn, it seems like no ones been to see grandma for a while." She bit her lip as she considered the possible length of time this woman. Judging from the snowfall, it could've been anywhere from just a few days to a few months. Kagome shivered slightly, gently pulling the red cloak up around her neck. "She's gonna be okay… I hope."

She spotted an old bridge wobbling over near the partially frozen side of the river. It appeared to have been decades old, and in dire need of repair, but Kagome quickly noticed that this was the only way across. She approached it with caution, checking that the knots were stable enough to hold her frame. She tenderly grasped the old ropes and wearily made her trek across. The bridge swayed gently with the cold wind, but Kagome did not allow her grip to lesson as she finally made it to the edge of the bridge and her feet touched down on the snowy ground.

"Halfway there." She thought to herself with a sigh.

Suddenly she stopped and turned. She could feel a youki's presence and from the feel, it was definitely familiar. She smiled as she smelled the lilac scent in the air, almost reminiscing of her days when she had a "pack" that involved him. Her memories were quickly stopped in mid thought as she heard his cold, indifferent voice echo across from her. "Miko, you test this Sesshomaru's patience by trespassing on my lands. Even you should be aware that this Sesshomaru holds no emotional attachment towards you; your death would not weigh on this Sesshomaru's conscience."

Kagome's breath caught itself in her throat unintentionally. His pose was not one that signified a challenge, but merely one of indifference. His body was half turned, staring in the direction of where she came, while his face, though blasted with the ice cold wind, was still as stone. He was still as beautiful as she remembered from when they first met, and even now, after eight years and numerous battles together, circumstances seemed to be the same when they first crossed paths as they were now; He was ready to kill her, she was not ready to die.

He turned to face her then; slightly agitated that she had not made a move to leave, to apologize, or even to truly acknowledge him. "Miko, this Sesshomaru will not inform you twice of the consequences of your actions." Kagome bowed then, her face hidden from his view. "Sesshomaru, I-""You will not speak to this Sesshomaru on such… common terms." Kagome rolled her eyes, careful to ensure he would not see it under her low bow. "Lord Sesshomaru," she began, "I am only here to retrieve a woman that is unknowingly on your lands. She is not completely here, in her mind I mean."

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly; he was well aware of the woman and had been for some time. He had not gone to kill her for trespassing for even he could see the dementia that she possessed. He could smell the death on her since the moment that the pitiful humans brought her there. They brought her six months ago, almost as an experiment to see if he would indeed kill her for the trespass.

He recalled visiting her on a number of occasions within these past months only to see if indeed she was dead. He did not wish to have a human corpse soil his lands. She stayed strong for four of those past months, but within the last two her condition had seriously deteriorated. Her granddaughter had stopped visiting, considering her grandmother a lost cause, and she began going days, and soon weeks without eating, bathing, or even properly dressing herself. He had gone just about an hour ago to see if she had died yet.

"The woman you speak of is dead."

Kagome felt her chest beginning to hammer hard as her breath began to quicken unintentionally. This woman died alone, cold, and probably scared. Her granddaughter probably sent her knowing full well that the woman was dead. Tears began to fall from Kagomes eyes as she shook her head. She knew that the woman had to be dead deep down; it just took a lot out of her to accept it. "I trust that you are not lying to me, or trying to dissuade me?" She found herself saying in anger.

Before Kagome realized what had occurred Sesshomaru pinned her to a tree and roughly had her neck in his elegant hands, slightly twisted as if ready to break. She saw the flicker of red in his eyes as his cold, staotic voice began to speak. "This Sesshomaru has no reason to lie, or dissuade you Miko. This Sesshomaru does not want his land soiled by human blood, but the way you tempt him may cause him to reconsider this situation." Kagome felt herself try to gulp, or nod, but all she found herself able to do was breathe quickly. She could feel his hand on her throat quite easily, but the hand that had her chest pinned to the tree was the one that grabbed her attention. It was settled between her breasts, awkwardly positioned in a way that his fingertip lightly grazed her nipple every time she inhaled. While she was scared at the possibility of death, her overworked, undersexed brain began to take control.

As she inhaled again, starring into his face, looking for a sign that he was going to let go, she felt his fingertip graze her hard nipple. Her breath was instantly gasped out as her face grew red in a blush. She was desperately trying to shut her sex side of her brain out, but all she could hear in her head was, "He is so sexy. Damn. Touch it! Touch it again!"

Sesshomaru noticed the changed in her breathing and saw the blush on her face. He was confused at her reaction to death, but did not allow it to show. "What is going on here?" He thought. "Why is she acting…?" And then he caught it, ever so lightly in the harsh blowing wind, was Kagome's arousal. At then he realized, glancing down at her hardened chest, that he was unintentionally touching her sensitive nubs with his fingertips. This close proximity, this threat of death, and the fact that even he could tell that the woman had never been taken, was enough to make him drop her quickly and frown. "You will leave this Sesshomaru's land Miko. It would be most… unwise for you to remain any longer." And with that he was gone.

Kagome could feel that he had left her. The blood was slowly returning to her neck where he had squeezed while speaking to her. She laughed a little then, happy that her life was spared at the moment. She stood hesitantly, looking for the dog demon, but was grateful that there appeared no trace of him in the area. She pulled her red cloak around her neck and shook her head.

As a miko and a woman who has been in Sesshomaru's company before she should have been more alert to her surroundings. He was more than capable of killing her and truly reiterated that fact today. An uneasy feeling overcame her as she continued onward. He was very clear as to what the consequences would be for her continuing her quest to the grandmother, but if the woman was indeed dead it would be disrespectful and unprofessional as a miko to allow her corpse to lay unburied, or unblessed. Even though Kagome wasn't sure if it mattered, she wanted to provide the grandmother with some sort of sense of peace, even if it had to be only in the afterlife.

Sesshomaru stood far from the banks in which he encountered the miko. He masked his scent and hidden his aura to ensure she would not detect him. He wished that she would heed his warning and immediately leave his lands, but it appeared that this would not be the case. He brought his hand to his temples and rubbed lightly, she was not making this an easy decision.

Part of him realized that she was more than likely would not listen, but it did not lessen the anger that she was beginning to cause. She was disobedient, rude, insubordinate… and of all things still pure. This is one thing that stood out most from their encounter. He was certain that the hanyou would have taken her, but it appeared that instead she had either dismissed him, or he chose that clay pot of death. He did not truly care about the intricate affairs of the two, but the matter still perplexed him.

She was not ugly by human standards, nor was she by demonic standards. She had grown and fully developed; her breast had definitely grown, and she now had hips that ensured she could bear children quite well. She had the figure that was deemed desirable by Sesshomaru; even he could not lie about that. Her status as a powerful miko also made him not as repulsed by her as he often felt with humans.

He frowned then, angry that he had considered the miko desirable. "It is merely her pure scent that drives this Sesshomaru's beast. If she was soiled, this Sesshomaru would have not thought such disgusting thoughts." He then slowly began to follow the miko towards the grandmothers house, determined that if she made it that far, that he would indeed kill her for her insubordination.

The red cloak flapped in the harsh wind behind her as she trekked in the knee deep snow, trying precariously to stay on the "path" that would surely lead to the grandmother's home. She knew she was close, she had to be. She estimated that she was within a half mile of the home when she caught the top of the roof in sight. Kagome found herself sighing with relief. She was relieved to get out of this snow, but not at the possibility of finding the dead woman.

The heavy snow and wind ensured that she did not reach the home until nightfall.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked up the steps of the home and gingerly knocked on the door. He had arrived ahead of her, but remained outside the property. He could feel a youkai's presence in the home and knew that it was a shape shifter, probably feeding on the dead woman's remains. He was curious as to why the miko still knocked on the door, as she could probably feel the weak youkai on the inside.

Kagome felt the demonic aura on the property the moment she had been within 500 feet of it. It was a weak aura, most likely about where Shippo was in his training. She flared her miko powers a bit in an effort to scare the demon away, but when it appeared that it was staying, Kagome decided to go all in.

She again knocked on the door, hearing the rustling behind it as she placed her hand on bow and slowly pushed open the door. "Grandmother? Grandmother? May I come in?" Arrow drawn back Kagome pushed through the door. She eyed the debris in front of her, obviously left from the youkai that was somewhere inside. A bit of torn clothing and a small pool of blood with a trail that led towards the closet a few feet away caused Kagome to gulp rather loudly as she again began taking tentative steps.

More rustling could be heard from the room on the left, but Kagome had to ensure that she was alone before she could investigate. With her front facing the bedroom door she began to step to the side to check the small kitchen, weary to maintain a visual on the predator waiting. She quickly glanced in, noticing the dust that had built up and the lack of food in the open pantries. She drew the arrow back down, allowing the tension in the bow to lack and she quickly dropped her pack that she had carried with her. Nothing in there was going to help her in this situation. She only had a spare set of warm clothes and some small dried food incase she was to take longer than she planned out here. Obviously she had no need to carry the sack while fighting.

Kagome again drew the quiver and kept the bow low as she walked towards the bedroom door, softly side stepping the blood trail. She reached the door and prepared to push as a voice stopped her in her tracks, "Come in, my child." She knew that she had been heard, and in a defeated smile, she opened the door wide, eyeing the demon that had lain itself in the elder woman's bed.

The gasp that Kagome had allowed to escape was the only sound the young miko was able to make. In the bed was an older woman, most likely the grandmother, but at the same time it was not her. Kagome quickly realized this was the demon she felt earlier, but could not quite fathom the complexity of this youkai's abilities. The youkai had mirrored the grandmother's form, but had still retained some of their demonic features. "She must still be young and trying to understand her powers…" Kagome thought as she continued to stare, arrow still facing the ground as if unable to be lifted to meet the new threat.

"It is rude to lurk in doorways… One would question your upbringing, granddaughter." The laughter that flowed after that caused Kagome's blood to freeze; it was so unnatural that she found herself unable to move more than a step or two towards the demon. Again, she found herself starring at the now clearly demonic features that remained. Did this youkai really think that they were fooling her with this facade? "Only one way to tell..." Kagome thought as she took a step forward, placing the bow on the table.

"My grandmother! How I've missed you so!" Kagome said, stepping forward and bowing low, the red cloak twisting around her back till it pooled around her sides. The demon was genuinely caught off guard and her response was one that was laced with uncertainty. "My, my, my… little red…" and at that her voice cracked, showing that she was struggling with maintaining this form. Kagome smiled then, realizing that this might be her only way to make peace for the actual grandmother.

She stood up, looking at the features now, and smirking, "Grandmother, what big eyes you have."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! And for following the story! Makes me think I'm actually doing something kinda awesome here. Also, I did not realize I did not post my update on here. I posted it on Dokuga, but not here, so sorry for that guys that only read on this one.

I'm glad you guys like the red riding hood reference, but I was a little depressed no one picked up on the little mermaid one. (If you read the last chapter, you'll see it.) I do enjoy these little tidbits I'm able to put in.

This chapter also, is not as long as the previous ones, but don't worry, the best is yet to come! Don't forget to review and have a great day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

She stood up, looking at the features now, and smirking, "Grandmother, what big eyes you have." The youkai smiled wickedly as the lie quickly spilled through their lips like water through falls, "Why the better to see you with!" Her eyes were rather large, and their sharp edges left no doubt that this was in fact a youkai; not to mention the red hue that had completely engulfed her irises. "Grandmother, what large hands you have!" The youkai quickly looked down with a startled expression before quickly smiling and looking towards Kagome, "Why the better to hold you with, my dear!"

Kagome walked around the bed and lightly tapped on the bed, with each flick ensuring that her pink aura flared out of her tips in a blatant gesture of power. The youkai moved slightly away from the powerful girl, letting out a low barely audible growl. "Grandmother, tell me, what has happened to your voice? It sounds as if you are possessed!" At this, Kagome glanced the youkai's way, smiling contently as she began moving back towards where her bow was placed. "Child, you ask too many questions for an old woman to answer. Come now, stop being foolish."

Sesshomaru stood close to the window now, observing the pair inside the home. "This miko is a strange one." He thought as he watched the banter between the two. He expected her to simply purify the lowly demon and be done, but apparently she intended to "play with her supper". He grinned when he saw her flick her purifying powers out of her hand in a blatant display, showing her obvious superiority. He had known for some time that she was of powerful strength, one that surpassed even the long dead priestess Kikyo, but for some reason or another her powers remained out of reach for the young priestess, at least until she felt the need to allow her emotions take hold, as now. He could feel the anger that had flowed through her when she saw the blood and heard the commotion from the shape shifter.

"Hn, her powers are controlled by her emotions… Hn." The Inu-demon thought. "What a shame." To have ones abilities controlled by their state of being was simply ludicrous to Sesshomaru. It was almost animalistic, something that the great lord associated with his younger half-brother. Uncontrolled, untamed, and wasted. One could not guarantee the use of said abilities in combat if they were forced rely on their emotions. Fear, for instance, can paralyze and offer no assistance, thus an unnecessary trait. Sesshomaru kept his calm, cold demeanor at all times; he wasn't reliant on his emotions to force his power when the time came; he was able to use it at will and this is why he was The Lord of the West. "This will be her downfall."

Kagome rested her hand on the table, feeling the power of her aura begin to engulf her. "Calm down, calm." She thought as she fought down the sense to just kill the demon. Shifting behind her caught her attention as she began to turn. "Grand-," she started but was stopped as a sharp claw ran down her shoulder, cutting it deeply. A gurgled scream erupted from her as she involuntarily fell back into the table, tumbling through it as she crashed, smacking the floor. Before she realized her predicament the demon was upon her, thrashing her priestess robes, exposing her chest and leaving long cuts.

Kagome quickly found her feet and kicked the beast off her. The youkai bounced off the wall and stumbled, but caught itself. Resuming an offensive stance the demon began to transform, its skin returning to its original pale orange color and tightness. The hair quickly turned a sharp red and lengthened down towards the midsection of the creature and the chest tightened and engorged to the point where it was obvious that this was a very feminine demon. Kagome reached around her backside, pulling out the dagger that was kept there. Never in her life had she expected to need it, but here she was, prepared to fight to the death with it.

In what seemed like several long seconds they stared at each other, obviously looking for a weakness. Quickly they were engaged and claws met with the dagger as they tried to fight for superiority. A giant rush was felt as they came together in a pulse, Kagomes aura spiking against the youkai's flare. "Have you no respect for your elders Granddaughter?" The demoness sneered as she attempted to slice Kagome open with a deadly claw. "Have you no respect for the dead?" Kagome shouted at she pushed back on the dagger and swung with her fist, catching the demon off guard. The connection was quick, but her pink aura burned the flesh on the youkai's face where the punch landed.

Kagome felt the quick change in pulse as the demon flared her powers out, it pushing hard on her own aura. The demoness lunged at Kagome and slammed her to the ground, digging her claws deep into Kagome's shoulder.

The priestess let out a gurgled scream as the claws seemed to reach her bone. Using as much strength she could muster she threw the demon off her and stood, albeit shakily. Once again they faced each other, this time equally in pain. Kagome could see where she had cut the demoness with the dagger, and then other points where she purified whole segments of flesh. She knew that she was looking quick grim herself; her shoulder had been punctured deeply and was bleeding in such a profound way that she was certain it would cause her to lose this battle if it dragged on much longer. Her chest had several long cuts down it and she could feel the pounding in the back of her head from where she slammed into the ground.

They again clashed in a sick ling embrace, claws meeting flesh and aura purifying the demonic skin like some terrible disease. Pushing back from the demon Kagome filled her weapon with as much of her purifying aura and swung, slicing the demon across the chest. The last thing Kagome heard was the taunting laugh of the demoness as she said, "Little Red, Little Red."

A blinding light was seen miles away from the small home that was nestled in the very dangerous forest of the Inu of the West. Sesshomaru found himself landed in a tree on the outskirts of the home, and burning slightly across the outer layers of his robe. The last thing he recalled was observing the struggle between the miko and the weak demon. They had pushed back from each other and then in a swirl of red Kagome brought her purified dagger across the demoness's chest, and then wave of spiritual energy.

Wearily he made his way to figure out who was left alive, though he very much doubted the demoness would've made it out. As if on cue he heard the choked cough of Kagome.

She was bruised, bloodied, and beaten; but most of all she was alone. In her angered state she completely incinerated the demon, and unfortunately, it wasn't what she intended to do. She only wanted to singe, slightly injure, or scare the young shape shifter so that she would leave on her own accord. Mistake or not Kagome couldn't help but allow a few tears to fall from her face. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she choked, and then allowed herself to slump down to the floor, dropping the dagger that saved her life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the late update. I work third shift Friday-Monday, so I ended up sleeping all through yesterday until work and then all day today until about a few hours ago. Sorry. I truly apologize.

I thank everyone for all the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to read, rate, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched in silence. "She shows pity on a demon that died due to their own stupidity. What a peculiar miko…"

After several agonizing minutes of self-loathing Kagome allowed her shattered frame to sit up and lean against the doorway that lead into the main room.

Her body shook uncontrollably as her eyes scanned the room. The house was in disarray, but whether from the neglect of the old woman's family or from the shape shifter, one could not say for certain. Warily, Kagome made her way to the kitchen, her feet lazily dragging the floor as she could not find the strength required to lift them fully. She grabbed the wash basin and gingerly began to clean her wounds. Several were very deep, but nothing more than a good wrap would help heal.

After her wounds were clean and wrapped Kagome walked back towards the living room. She eyed the trail of red that lead to the closet. Taking a deep breath she pressed forward and gently turned the handle, and as expected, once open the elderly woman's corpse fell undignified to the ground, landing with a harsh thud at Kagome's feet. Kagome jumped back a foot or so in shock. While she had expected this, she didn't feel quite ready to handle it. She fell to her knees, gripping her chest in pain as she couldn't help but allow her tears to fall. Only she would cry for this woman, only she would know the fate, only she would be the one to lay her to rest, only she would truly care for her. Kagome, though only knowing the woman in death, couldn't help but reach down and gently kiss the top of her forehead. "Goodbye, Grandmother"

Sesshomaru moved closer to the window, curious now as to how the miko wished to continue with the old woman's remains. He found himself shaking his head again, as another thought itched itself inside his mind. **"She shows compassion for those she does not know, and honor those whom she has bravely fought against by shedding her tears. She has proved herself not only as an ally, but also a plausible threat to the western lands."** Sesshomaru snorted in disgust at his beast as it finished the sentence. "Powerful Miko or not, she poses no true threat to this Sesshomaru." Again, he sighed, "Why are you obsessed with this woman?" He received only two words before a laugh erupted inside him. **"Why not?"**

"This Sesshomaru will not entertain that thought." And with that, silence was left inside Sesshomaru, who unused to the sudden onslaught conversations with his inner beast, was left a bit perplexed. In his centuries of life he has never had such intense reactions from his beast for a female. The only woman that it ever mentioned was his ward, Rin, whom was a blossoming young woman now. The beast, however, did not go into detail with Rin as it did with Kagome. With Rin, he merely showed a beam of pride that swelled within him, one comparable to that his sire most likely felt for Sesshomaru and the hanyou, Inuyasha.

Again Sesshomaru couldn't help but frown in disgust as he realized what exactly his beast was after in regards to Kagome. "Her scent drives you." He heard another chuckle inside, **"As it should. If it did not, one would begin to wonder why you have not rutted in any recent time. Or chosen a mate"** This caused a very deadly eyebrow arch as Sesshomaru struggled not to strangle himself. "This Sesshomaru has control over his… desires and will not give in to any lowly being that offers themselves." Again another deep laugh inside, but beyond that, nothing.

Kagome bowed her head low, nearly touching the floor as she prayed for the woman. She prayed for her safety into crossing the otherworld; she prayed that when death did come for this woman, it was a gentle wind, preferably in her sleep, or at least without pain; she prayed that the woman would not harbor ill will towards those that had attempted to harm her, those she trusted; those who abandoned her; she prayed that at last her soul could be in peace. As she rose walked over to the small table and began clearing it.

After this Kagome picked the elderly corpse off the ground, her stomach churning unconsciously as she realized the lightness of the body. While true, some of the stomach organs were missing thanks to the shape shifter, there was much weight already lost. Kagome felt another tear roll down her face as she considered the possibility that this woman starved to death. She laid the body on the table and reached for the wash basin. The body needed to be cleansed before the burning of the body, which Kagome would do most likely near sunrise as it was nearly halfway through the night already.

Sesshomaru watched her, almost enthralled in the delicate and intricate manner that the miko washed the body. Even though the woman was dead, she found it necessary to place the remainder of the organs that were violently ripped from her abdomen back in and sew it closed with care. She made certain every inch of the woman was washed clean of filth, and then placed sacramental oils in key points on the body, while muttering unheard prayers and requests to God.

After the body was cleansed, Kagome placed a blanket over the elderly woman and walked to the bedroom. She needed to find the woman her best clothes, but as she noticed, there was more to this woman than meets the eye. She found several fine silk kimonos, but was stuck out most was her miko attire that was folded nicely in a corner. This woman was a miko. Kagome smiled as she picked them up. She would be burned and honored as such.

Once Kagome dressed the elderly corpse she prayed again and then walked outside to the front of the house to begin the fire that was to serve as the vessel to the other world.

Sesshomaru watched her begin the fire; first laying large stones around the outer part of the pit to serve as a barrier and then placed kindling and such before laying large pieces of lumber that would serve as a rack to lay the body on. She allowed a small smolder to begin before she turned to return back into the house. She was stunned to say the least when she ran into the Lord of the West.

She wasn't aware it was him until she landed undignified on her ass and looked to see where the wall that she had to have run into came from. Her breath left her body in such haste that she found herself slightly dizzy and unable to speak. "Again, miko, you test this Sesshomaru's patience. Do you value your life so little? This Sesshomaru does not run around making idle threats." Kagome found no words, let alone the ability to stand and defend herself. Sesshomaru found this amusing how she lain on the ground in a very vulnerable position, open to any and all of Sesshomaru's attack. He raised his arm, pulsing the youkai, ready to strike down the girl.

Kagome soon found her voice as she rushed forward off the ground, unfortunately stumbling into Sesshomaru's waist line, pulling slightly at his robe. "Please wait! I am almost done! Please, allow me to finish! I only need a few hours to burn the body! Please… please" She began sobbing uncontrollably; burying her face deeper into the fold of his robs. Sesshomaru's face showed nothing, however inside his beast began to take hold. **"Allow her to do as she pleases, and I am sure she will do all she can to please you."** Another chuckle. "Miko, you will desist in the nonsense. You were aware of the consequences of your actions. This Sesshomaru warned you, which is more than any enemy has received." Kagome looked up at him pleadingly, "Did she have a choice? Did she know that she was out here? Did she know she was going to die alone, starving, and scared?" Her voice started strong, but ended weak, nearly a whisper.

Sesshomaru paused as she dropped her head again, this time letting go of his robes and slumping to the ground. Against his better judgment he allowed himself to listen to his beast on this matter. "Miko, rise and face this Sesshomaru." When she didn't Sesshomaru sighed and roughly grabbed her, throwing her into the doorway of the home where she landed on her face. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." He said as he stepped into the home, eyeing her small frame. Kagome jumped up quickly after she landed and faced him, bringing her aura out to surround herself in hopes of deterring Sesshomaru from killing her. "Calm yourself Miko, this Sesshomaru has an… offer."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously before she allowed her aura to seep itself back inside her. "This Sesshomaru is not fond of his lands being soiled by humans, so this Sesshomaru will allow you to burn the corpse as you wish, however you will be indebted to this Sesshomaru for something of equal value. Do you comprehend girl?" Kagome allowed the information to seep in before she shakily nodded her head, "Of equal value?" "Hn, equal value." She considered her options rather quickly. Die? Or pay back a debt in value to his land? "Very well, I accept the terms." Sesshomaru smiled then, which Kagome knew could only mean something terrible was about to happen. "This Sesshomaru will return in four hours, and if you are not prepared to repay the debt then be prepared to lose your life."

After Kagome thanked whatever gods appeared to be saving her life and granting her the ability to negotiate, even though it was more or less her agreeing not to die… yet. She pondered briefly what he could require he to do to repay her debt, but figured the land wasn't more than an acre or two, so the cost would not be too steep, and if so, she was sure her miko abilities were worth more than enough to cover any compensation he was looking for this land. She pushed the thought of payment out of her mind for later and once again lifted the grandmother's body and walked outside to begin the burning ceremony.

The body burned for over 3 hours before it became nothing more than ash. Kagome prayed the entire time, and kept an eye over the flames, ensuring they remained hot to burn the body properly, and within the timeframe that was set for her. Once finished she gathered the ashes and placed them on the offering stone. The wind was to be the carrier of the ashes to the underworld for the woman.

After a final prayer, Kagome walked inside and awaited the return of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru remained within a mile of the home, but was lost deep in thought. "This Sesshomaru is a fool. What could that girl even offer to repay the debt for the land she soiled? Not only did she blatantly disobey this Sesshomaru, she soiled the land with the blood of a ningen, and the blood of a demon. All three acts are tantamount to death!" **"Hn, it does appear this Sesshomaru is a fool. You claim this **_**girl**_** cannot repay the debt. All her actions amount to death? You **_**are**_** the fool." **The beast angrily growled. Sesshomaru allowed himself to breathe deep before responding. "How is this Sesshomaru not the fool? Did he not warn her, well ahead of her journey? She soiled not only the land she burned on, but also the surrounding 5 miles of land. No demon would pay for this land as it stands. A filthy, ningen, human, miko corpse being burned and honored? That will not simply wash away with the rain, as will the shape shifters blood, as you are so aware. It leaves a permanent mark. It makes it holy. Its value is now that of a human settlement." **"Again, this Sesshomaru is a fool." **"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru growled, becoming more and more agitated by the second. "Or this Sesshomaru will simply remove his earlier agreement and kill the miko." **"You claim she cannot repay you, however she, herself is more valuable than this land. Her miko powers alone are strong enough that she could even attend an auctioning of such a piece of land. Add to that her education, and her seeming understanding of the demon culture, and without having the complete disregard of the destruction of the youkai, as most miko of her stature **_**should**_** have. Regardless, while she, obviously, does not possess the funds to purchase this land, she does offer something that will more than compensate for the acres this land sets upon." **

And at that the beast silenced himself. Sesshomaru sat, perplexed, as what his beast was hinting upon. "What can this _girl_ offer this Sesshomaru in payment for his lands?" At this his beast spoke, accentuating every word. **"This **_**woman**_** can offer her virginity."**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, I must be so loved! So many people reading this story pumps me up so much! There is a little bit of lemon in this chapter, but mostly a small citrus drop really lol. I'll get you worked up and slice you down muahahaha. There are only 3 chapters left in this… sorry! The next chapter is going to be the rape everyone is waiting for… is that right? Lol. Anyway… let's get going.

Don't forget to read, rate, and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome sat, her back against the wall, lightly dozing when the Inulord walked into the home. He eyed her suspiciously, thinking back to his conversation with his beast. While true, he shared no love for humans; he could not help but have a slight feeling of carnal lust that enveloped him as he took in Kagome's form. The miko garbs she was wearing had been torn in revealing places, and had it not been for the wrap around her chest, he would've had a clear view of her pert breasts. Her legs were slightly sprawled out beneath her, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her high thighs. She looked peaceful in her sleep. A peace he was almost tempted to allow her to remain. However, he was a man of his word and told her four hours. "Miko, you will rise for this Sesshomaru."

Kagome woke with a start, quickly sprawling out her aura in her grogginess as an attempt to defend herself. "Miko you will stop this nonsense." She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, "Oh gawd! You scared me!"

Sesshomaru growled; she had all right to be scared. "Hn, it would seem. Are you prepared to repay this Sesshomaru?" Kagome stood straight before bowing low, "Lord Sesshomaru, you must understand that I am a miko of my word, however, I am just that, a humble miko. I have no true means of funds available at my disposal for this land that I have unjustly soiled, this land that I have… stolen from you. I request that you look favorably upon me, if not for anything, but for the past alliance we once shared." She stood again, looking into his cold face for confirmation. He offered none, so she continued, "While I can offer no monetary compensation for this land, I can offer other services that can be utilized to assist you with the patrol of the western lands."

Again she stopped, but instead of any look of understanding or confirmation on her terms, she was struck with his cool, calculated stare. "Miko, while you are of great power, that alone will not suffice in regards to the cost of this land. While you may think you've only soiled an acre or two, the surrounding 5 miles of this property are no longer sellable." Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Wha… what do you mean?" "By burning a miko, and honoring her with a holy funeral, you have caused a holy impression to be set upon this land. This causes those of demonic decent to feel unnecessary waves of pressure, varying from a slight pressure, to that of painful magnitude. This will continue for the next 25-50 years, depending on the peak strength of the miko who passed. The estimation from this Sesshomaru seems as if this impression will most likely last closer to the 50 years." Kagome gulped, and then sunk. Her own mortality began to sink in. She was going to die. All she worked for, all she was, was going to end here. At the hands of a man who thought her no better than the dirt upon her feet. Tears began to gush forth in waves as she began to heave uncontrollably. "I cannot…. I cannot… I can't die… die… here…"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Miko, this Sesshomaru has considered multiple contracts that can prevent your death, however, due to the size and price of this land, only one will effectively make this transgression null in void." Kagome quickly grabbed his robes, pulling slightly, she did not want to die, and would give all she could to prevent it. While she may have seemed indifferent earlier regarding her mortality, now her sense of self-preservation was kicking it. "What must I do?"

He looked her up and down, allowing the slightest hint of red to begin engulfing his eye. "In this contract miko, let us begin by what you will immediately gain. You shall, since this land is unsellable, purchase it in it's entirety from this Sesshomaru. It shall be your land for all time. Now, there is more, but that is for later. Now what you will give…" He paused. She looked at him again, tears in her eyes, "What? What must I give? What can I offer?" Again, a deadly smirk allowed itself to form on his lips. "Yourself."

At this Kagome fell back. "Myself?" "Hn, Yes miko." She was confused for a moment before her brain connected with the implications of what he had demanded as payment. "My… my… virginity?" He did not answer her. It was a question which required none. He allowed her to mull the demand over, but it did not matter. This was not up for discussion. He was going to take her, and the matter was no longer debatable.

"But… but I can't!" Once again Kagome found her voice. "Miko, this matter is non-negotiable. You requested to be pardoned from death, and this is the only way. Now, remove your garments. Or this Sesshomaru shall do it for you." Kagome struggled to stand and fell back into the wall. "No! I can't allow you to take that! I… I…" she stammered again. "Like this Sesshomaru said miko, it is non-negotiable." He dropped his armor nonchalantly and moved closer. "Now do as I say woman, or I shall do it for you." Kagome quickly noticed his change from third person to the first, and as an attempt to stop him momentarily. "What happened to 'this Sesshomaru'?" She blurted. Sesshomaru placed his hand behind her on the wall, placing his face inches from her. "Something of this… intimacy requires a personal touch. Does one not agree?"

Kagome felt his breath on her as he moved and licked the side of neck, sending unwanted vibrations through her body. "Sesshomaru no! I don't want this!" She tried to protest, pushing her palms against his chest in a pitiful attempt to make him stop. He continued, however, and began to suckle against her skin, and his hands roamed around her body. Again, she pushed, but this time harder, "I said No! No means no!"

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed both her hands in his own and moved them atop of Kagomes head before growling as he spoke, "You have made your bed miko, it is time to lie in it." He brought his mouth to hers in an attempt to kiss her, but was met with the side of her face as she moved it. Tears began to flow unconsciously as she spoke, "I will fight you. I will not be raped willingly." Sesshomaru laughed as he roughly cupped her mound, "I wouldn't wish to have a bitch like you willingly submit."

"Are you happy with the thought of raping me?" She whispered as his hands found the inside of her robes, and began to tease her bundle of nerves. She bucked unconsciously as he flicked her nub, sending unwanted waves of pleasure through her body. "Miko, you speak as if I have no right to rape you. I do not know where you come from, but I have every right to force you to become a slave for doing what you have done. You are a mere woman. You have no rights." Kagome heaved uncontrollably then. It was one thing to feel like you had no say in your body, but to be in this situation, and to have to it perfectly acceptable in this time was another.

She could feel her body becoming hot and wet, and couldn't help the small moan that left her throat. This was not how she envisioned her first time. She never imagined rape to happen to her. It was her fault she did not realize this, however. A woman was nothing more than property in this time period, and rape was widely accepted. More tears fell as she felt helpless. She had to get away. She had to run.

Sesshomaru's hands felt everywhere at once, and at the same time, never in the same place twice. Every inch, every caress, every touch felt new and insanely amazing. She was ashamed of herself. For one being raped, she gave the impression she enjoyed what was being done. Every few seconds a moan would escape, and she could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs, puddling onto the floor. She could even smell her sex in the air. This was embarrassing, this was shameful, and this was rape.

Sesshomaru allowed his beast to take over, feeling the rush of combined senses. He felt her fear, her shame, and her excitement. This was going to be an amazing rut. He could feel the first drips of precum as his dick hardened and rubbed against his robes. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, but also wanted to force her to submit. She would beg for him. His fingers played in the curls of her lady's grass and a finger probed the entrance. She was dripping wet. How could she deny him? He slipped a finger inside and heard her moan into his chest. He was going to tease her as he brought the finger out and brought it to his lips.

She felt his finger, at first probing, and then finally in her. She had to go. She had to leave. She was not going to give in this easily. She focused her power and as soon as his finger left her flower she unleashed it upon him. He was thrown back a few feet and was left confused. She didn't look back as she ran out the door and into the forest.

Kagome was running. Never before was she running like this. Her heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her head, _thump, thump, thump._ Her chest heaved uncontrollably as she tried to breath in the harsh cold air in quick, short gulps. "_This is not happening!_" She thought. Her side had already begun painfully throbbing from the unexpected sprint she was performing, but she needed to keep going. She had to keep going. She knew the moment she stopped to catch her breath that it would be too late. He would have her.

She knew now that he could have her if he so chose, but the fact that he wasn't closing the distant between them was terrifyingly comforting. It was a sign that maybe he was letting her go; maybe she would make it to safety. She seemed to be getting a second pump of adrenaline as she thought this. "_I might be safe!"_As she ran past the trees she stopped only to catch her breath momentarily. She dared to look behind herself to see if the inu-demon there. A sigh of relief filled her as she saw that she was not being trailed. Unconsciously tears began to flow down her face, happy that she was indeed no longer being hunted.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, watching her run. She did not hurt him, but she did surprise him with her explosion of power. He debated then, for a moment, whether or not to pursue her. No, he had to. She had no right to run from him, however, it would only intensify the moment when he entered her and she submitted to him. At this thought, he smirked. _"This woman will rue the day she entered my land."_

Kagome continued running even though her lungs and side began to burn painfully. Sobs began erupting from her mouth, causing uneven breaths, which eventually forced her to stop and lean forcefully onto a tree. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into with the mighty Lord of the West, and looking back now, wasn't sure if she really witnessed what occurred with him. He went from the killing perfection of a demon lord, to a lustful, horny, and sexual man who's only goal was to get in her pants. True, she had wanted to learn the fine arts of sex for a number of years, but imagined after the loss of Inuyasha she would never feel a man's touch, nor the feeling of pure orgasmic bliss other than the one she was able to offer herself. However, regardless of the obvious arousal the Inudemon created, she did not want to lose her virginity to a man who hated her, and any potential children that could arise from the "payment" that was required. She would fight long and hard before submitting, even though she might not last long against the Lord.

Sesshomaru watched her as she leaned against the old tree. Her chest heaved heavy against the cold wind and her cheeks were strained red with her tears. **"She will fight you with every ounce her body has."**"It is to be expected." He watched as she gathered herself and continued forward, quickly losing momentum and speed as she attempted to maneuver herself through the knee deep snow.

Within a half hour of the spectacle he noticed her finally halt and lean against another tree, this time slumping to the ground and heaving heavily. Her hair clung to her cherry red face, and her fingers dug themselves deep into her underarms, trying desperately to make herself warm. Within moments exhaustion took her, and Sesshomaru found his opportunity. He walked up to her, keeping track of her breathing to ensure she would remain asleep. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably, but seemed to unfaze her sleeping form. Grabbing her and cradling her like a child her walked back towards the home of the dead miko. Satisfied that she was warming he allowed a small growl exit his throat.

In half the time it took Kagome to reach the tree in which she fallen, exhausted, Sesshomaru had returned her to the home and started a fire. He placed some bedding he found in the room down, and gently placed the young miko upon it. "Hn." **"She is cold my lord. Perhaps it is best to warm her bones." **Sesshomaru allowed himself to snort, "Have you no intuition? This Sesshomaru had already taken that into account _beast_." And with that Sesshomaru knelt down and began removing her cold, wet robes, along with her wrappings. He then removed his own clothing before laying down and pulling the young woman to his chest and then spooning her. As moko-moko wrapped itself around them Sesshomaru allowed himself to breathe deep the scent of Kagome's purity, and with one final growl, allowed himself to fall into a blissful sleep.

A/N: Please feed my addiction and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am super sorry about the delay. I had a hard system crash on my computer and lost everything from the last chapter and forward. I've been working hard to rewrite and finish all this. I posted this story only when I had a couple chapters to do and had most of the big stuff done. I hate waiting on stories to be finished and I know you guys probably feel that way too. So I am very sorry about the delay, but I am content with knowing that I have done the best I can.

Okay, I seen a few comments and questions regarding this story, but alas, people are not signed in or up for the site so if you don't take a moment to sign in/up then I can't send you a private message to answer questions directly. I won't give away my future chapter plot or nothing, but I can answer your questions and put your mind at ease…

Jenna (posted anonymously) I was wondering if this will be just a 1 time thing with Kagome & Sessh? In this story is he the predator type he usually is or is he not? Does Sessh know that Kagome is from the future and her knowledge alone is worth way more than 5 miles of land? I'd like to know where the jewel went and what reason Kagome would be trapped in the past unless she still had a destiny to complete?

Okay Jenna, here's the skinny in order. I can't answer the first question. You'll see in the next few chapters. In this story I'm trying to encompass him as trying to maintain order within himself, even though his beast does want him to be a predator, but I've always felt that Sesshomaru had his beast in check, and even if he is being pestered by it, that he would never lose such control, but that's never a certainty :P. Sesshomaru is aware of her intelligence, but not where she obtained it, however as a woman it does not hold as much weight as we would think it would and how we feel it should. She's still a woman who's living in an era where women were traded as property and treated as such. Her independence is a fluke and tied only to her being a miko and (due to her being from the future) without family. We women today are so entitled! J/K lol. However, you'll read more about the contract between her and Sesshomaru in the next chapter. Now, for the last question this is pretty easy. I went from the end of the series and built upon that. So with that, we go on the assumption from the anime/manga that the jewel is now gone indefinitely, she came back through the well after she finished high school and then tried living with Inuyasha, and then we see (in my story) the failed outcome. No alternate destiny or anything like that!

Hopefully that made sense. Now the big thing I keep seeing (or at least the reoccurring theme) is nobody wants me to have Sesshomaru rape Kagome. An anonymous person even said "bad chappie" about it and it kind of hurt my feelings. I recall that in the very first chapter I posted "This will include rape, violence, and death. If you do not want to read my take on this classic tale, then please, don't read it" Now, since that was said, I figured I wouldn't have anyone tell me "bad chappie" for implying the impending rape. I won't lie, it did hurt my feelings. However, going forward, this will have rape in it, but if you continue reading, hopefully, you'll be left happy in the end.

Sorry for the super long authors note. I'm not a big fan of having a huge section of it, but these two things really bugged the crap out of me all week as I sat here typing the ending of the story. Anyway, I hope I didn't piss anyone off or anything, I just wanted to let everyone know where I was coming from and all that. Also, I was serious about making an account on dokuga or fanfiction (wherever you read this) and signing in when you review. I actually like to respond to reviews and questions, but if you're anonymous I cannot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome saw dancing. All around her she saw dancing. She felt part of this crowd, yet at the same time, not there at all. At times she could actually feel herself dancing, and then swiftly would watch herself dance, in almost an out of body way. The party she was in and out of was massive, and she felt as if she had danced for days by the time she made it to the edge of the crowd. She turned in a circle, dancing still, before she stopped and eyed what lay before her. Almost immediately she felt fear inside her heart and turned to go back to the party, only to see a desolate forest behind her. Turning back to what she had faced before she stared walking up towards it.

In front of her she found herself staring at a large home that was entirely white, almost as if no color existed in this world. The ground was covered in snow, and suddenly Kagome felt very cold. Noticing now that she was naked, Kagome watched as her body moved forward before finally arriving on the porch and suddenly she was thrust back into her body. She could feel herself reaching for the door handle before stopping. It was covered in blood. She pulled her hand to her chest and began to breathe uncontrollably.

"You have desecrated this Sesshomaru's land." She whipped her head around but found no comfort in the giant dog that stood before her. She knew this giant beast, but from where she could not say. It all felt familiar yet unknown. Instantly she was reminded of her nudity and reached her hands down to cover herself only to find that she was wrapped in a red cloak. The cloak started billowing in the wind that begun to pick up and instantly her hands dashed again to cover her displayed goods.

Before she could blink the dog had transformed into what appeared to be a Greek God. His hands had snatched her own and he had forced her to stare into his beautiful eyes. Those eyes appeared to be like flames, dancing in color from orange to red, never remaining one true color and constantly shifting. His magenta stripes on his face stuck out against his porcelain skin and the moon crescent on his forehead caused her to stare. "Who are you?" She whispered, still somehow perplexed at the monster before her.

"This Sesshomaru will own you!"

She was flung from his grasp and through the door, landing roughly on the hard floors. She could hear the creak of Sesshomaru's footsteps as he walked towards her, but before he could reach it to her he simply vanished. She felt the shift in auras and looked up, scared of what she may see. Kagome's eyes stood wide as she took in the form of a smiling elder miko.

The woman's hair had transformed white from old age, and her back arched in a manner that suggested she had shrunken over the years. Her eyes showed a deep blue and a lifetime worth of experiences. The wrinkles on her face were many, and the genuine smile that spread across her face was comforting. She stood with her palms in her robes across her chest and smiled broader upon seeing Kagome look at her.

Removing her hand from her robes she outstretched it to the younger woman, "Come, my granddaughter."

Kagome stood up, but quickly fell into the elder woman's arms and began to cry heavily. Memories of the fight, destruction, discovery, and funeral came rushing into the girls mind and she found herself unable to do more than breathe and continue her onslaught of tears. "I am so… so… sorry. I could… couldn't … be here… in time." The elder woman allowed both of them to sink to the floor, but continued to hold Kagome. She began to rub the child's back in an attempt to soothe her, but found that all it did was force the crying to continue even harder.

Pulling Kagome out of her chest, she gently grabbed the young girls face with both hands and smiled at her before laughing lightly, "My granddaughter, why do you cry for me?" "Because… 'cause… 'cause you had to die. And I… I… couldn't save you." Again, another flood of tears began cascading down Kagome's face. The elder miko gently wiped a tear from the girls face and smiled at her as she spoke, "Young child, you must understand that all things must die. You could not save me even if you wanted too. Do not cry for me, for I am free of this world. I no longer have to worry about pain, and suffering, and attempting to remain connected with reality, as in these last months. I am happy, my granddaughter, and wish for you to remain as well."

Kagome leaned her head down into the woman's chest and continued to cry, but her chest no longer heaved, nor did her tears come out in falls, but merely in small streams. She struggled to find her voice before she spoke again, "I am honored for you to call me granddaughter, but unfortunately, I am not her…" She intended for it to come out louder than a whisper, but it barely made that. The elder woman gently stroked her hair and hummed lightly.

"My child, there are so many things you do not know. So many things I cannot tell you, but I promise you, you are my granddaughter. You are my flesh, you are my bone, you are my blood, and you are my Kagome."

Kagome moved her face and stared at the woman before her mouth formed the words, "How?" Again, her grandmother chuckled, "As I said before, there are many things I cannot tell you yet, but you are my flesh and bone."

For minutes Kagome just sat there staring at what she now knew to be her grandmother. She observed and graphed every detail she could visibly see with this woman. Minor details began to stick out and connect with her in such a way she did not realize. Her eyes matched Kagome's with only a slight variation of the blue hue, but blue none the less. Her smile was her own mothers, and several of her facial features reminded her of Souta. This woman was her grandmother.

Realizing that they were on borrowed time Grandmother stood up, pulling Kagome with her and absentmindedly wrapping the red cloak around her bare skin. "My child, I must tell you that you will face a terrible injustice here shortly, but do not worry. This will pass. Please, do not struggle, and please do not run. Do not cut your life short." "What do you mean?" "My Kagome, please do not fight him! While destiny may be one thing, temperance is another. Please do not run my Kagome! I love you."

And in a great heave the elder woman turned to ash and was carried out the door by a gust of wind.

Kagome's eyes flooded open and she found herself in the embrace of the very being she had prayed she wouldn't see again. She felt his hand curl itself into her bare breast, and for a moment she was confused as to why she was nude before the realization struck her. He captured her, and was going to rape her. She flushed and before she could stop her stomach lurched and frothy bile erupted from her mouth.

Sesshomaru immediately moved away from the girl, unintentionally shoving her downwards and away from his person. Immediately the room was filled with the stench of her stomach contents and he felt his own stomach churn in disgust. His first and foremost thought was that perhaps the girl had gotten ill. She ran from him in very poor conditions, so it wouldn't be unthinkable that she picked up a sickness.

She lurched again, this time with tears falling down her face in a silent cry to attempt the sickening feeling she was having. "Please…" Heave "No…" Heave. She began dry heaving, but no more bile flowed from her throat and onto the rug.

Sesshomaru grabbed the girls cloak and went to put it around her in an attempt to calm her sickness, but stopped once he realized the reason for her sudden, and quite unexpected, ailment. Besides the disgusting scent of bile that permeated the home now, there was an even larger amount of fear and shame. She had realized what was going to happen to her, or at least guessed once he unceremoniously molested her breast, and became ill at the thought. "How dare she!" Sesshomaru screamed in his head. "This Sesshomaru is the most eligible demon in the world, with the most power, and the most strength, and she becomes ill just thinking of having sexual relations with this Sesshomaru?" Immediately he tossed her coat to the side and quickly grabbed the rug from under her and throwing it out into the snow and away from the home.

Kagome looked up in disbelief as she watched him began slamming open windows and doors in an obvious attempt to air at the home. Every few steps he would stop and glare at her before continuing his task. She found herself staring at him and blushed deeply once she realized that he was naked. She knew that she was aroused at the sight of him, but refused to have sex with him. This was not the way a woman is to lose her virginity, at least not her.

Sesshomaru growled once he smelt her arousal followed by an immense wave of shame. Her body wanted him, yet she refused to acknowledge it! It took him several long minutes before he allowed himself to calm enough to the point of not wanting to exactly kill her and he closed the windows and doors again.

Walking swiftly to her he snatched her arms and raised them above her head and brought her face level with his own. "You are ashamed to have sex with this Sesshomaru? Explain!" He all but growled at her. Kagome had trouble finding her voice, but when she did she ensured it was strong, "I will not give myself to a monster who wants to rape me!" While she may have thought her voice was powerful enough to move mountains, Sesshomaru seen it as a bitch refusing to submit. He slapped her hard across the face, most likely leaving a bruise.

"You will submit to this Sesshomaru, or you will face consequences so severe that going to the underworld would be a vacation. If you refuse you will become a concubine for the very worst of the demons in this world. There are demons that make the spider-hanyou seem like an angel. You will be raped on a constant basis, and every child you have will be slaughtered in front of you, for what will be more shameful than a common whore's child? You will be taken in front of Lords and Ladies for the sake of their own "entertainment", and if you make to ten years without dying, your female organs will be cut from your body and mutilated so that none may be able to use you again!" He spoke, his voice touching on screaming at points.

Kagome felt her heart drop before her head fell to the ground defeated; she was going to be raped.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I felt so bad about how long it's been, and honestly, it wasn't just the computer failure that made me stop posting. I sort of got angry with some stuff, and haven't wanted to finish this, but with time, I have gotten over it and got back into this. I was curious if anyone wanted me to continue this? You know, past the end? Let me know. The ending is the 10th chapter.

This chapter contains content not suitable for audiences less than 17 years of age

Sesshomaru dropped her, and watched as she fell to her knees. He took several long breaths as he struggled to calm the anger that quelled inside him. He was half tempted to do as he originally planned and kill her, but now he wanted to draw it out. Slowly and methodically murder her. Remove her limbs one by one, skin her alive, strangle her to the brink of unconsciousness and force her to recover enough for him to do it again. He even wanted to ravage her unmercifully until her womanhood bled and her insides were push rudely aside and cause internal damage. He hated this woman, and it pained his chest knowing that even though he could think of nothing but ways to end her life, yet her form still aroused him and sparked his beast.

"What will be your choice?" he whispered angrily, allowing her to hear the anger in her voice. Kagome's body reeked of shame and fear, and Sesshomaru was certain she would hold fast in her ideals about women and how she should be treated. Surprise struck him as she reached up and grabbed his most intimate person and brought it to her lips. Immediately he grabbed her hair and yanked it back hard, forcing her to stare at his face and inadvertently causing a scream to erupt from her. "What are you planning on doing to this Sesshomaru?" Tears were streaming down her face as her mouth moved open and shut, in an obvious attempt of communication. He saw her face, at first only noticing the tear streaks, but then the blatant blush that fell behind them. She was embarrassed?

Again she made motions for words, but no sound could come out. How was she to say that she was giving her body to Sesshomaru? How was she to tell him that she was going to be as willing as she could force herself to be so that he not make good on his threat? Her breaths were choked and all she seemed able to do was nod her head furiously as his claws began to lax in their hold. Sesshomaru was unsure what she meant by the nod of her head, but understood the moment her lips engulfed his bulbous head. Instinctively her grasped her hair and looked at her sternly, silently telling her that any teeth would result in unheard of tortures to her body.

Kagome began moving up and down, trying to remember all the things she read about during her own time period of how she was supposed to do what she was currently doing. She found herself allowing more of him to enter her mouth, unfortunately forcing a quick, gagging motion, which elicit a very loud growl from Sesshomaru. He was unaccustomed to any female taking him in their mouth, though thinking about it, he doubt he would have allowed it had she not taken him by surprise upon doing so. He assumed this would be a terrible experience for her and he would have to, in essence, have sex with a dead fish, as he already hypothesized that she would lay there, unmoving, unfeeling, and unhappy. This was a pleasant turn of events, but he could tell that her heart was not in the action, and her obvious inexperience caused several accidental scrapes, which in turn, would cause her to stop and mutter, "sorry, sorry," before attempting again.

In a gentle, yet forceful, pull of her hair her brought her off of him and inadvertently caused a loud plop as his member emerged from her warm orifice. He forced her to look up at him and saw the tears in her eyes, but noticed that they remained in the sockets, no longer trailing down her cheeks in streams as they were before. Huskily he spoke, "Lay on the ground, girl." Immediately her face fell and she sluggishly moved to where she was lying flat in front of him, but her hands had, as expected, covered her wares. Instantly, before she could react, Sesshomaru was between her legs, and had them forced open and moved her hands away from her own body. "I wish to see as much of you as possible." He found himself saying to her, even though he thought she needed no explanation from him. Sesshomaru caught the intake of breath and the quick choke of air as she began to sob again. Shaking his head gently, he brought it down to her inner thighs and inhaled her pure fragrance.

Words could not accurately describe the smell that quickly permeated his senses, and forced him to choke out a gurgled growl. The smell of an untouched woman was strong, but beyond that he could smell her powerful arousal. Leaning up and onto the edge of her thigh he stared the girl in the face, "How can you refuse to admit your arousal? I could swim in the wetness of your undefiled flower; it glistens like the dew of the morn'."

Kagome blushed profusely and looked away as the tears seemed to fall even more steady. She knew she was hot and bothered, but she was stubborn in her sense of not wanting to "give" herself to this demon. This wasn't supposed to be just sex. It was her first time; it was supposed to be love. She knew she didn't love Sesshomaru, hell, after this she might try to kill him herself. And he had made it more than clear that she held nothing more than a fraction of the value she thought she had. How could she stop from becoming aroused anyway? Was he not one of the Greek gods she studied in school? The pure Adonis? The apex of all male perfection? One would be silly not to be attracted to that.

A scratch to her side immediately jolted her from her thoughts and a surprised scream left her lips. "I have asked you a question." Sesshomaru's hand had rested on her thighs, as he leaned against the other thigh in a very lackadaisical fashion. As earlier, Kagome's mouth began to move, but no words would form. She attempted, but a half groan mixed with a mumble left her mouth.

"I shall be the cure of your sudden muteness." And with that Sesshomaru's hand glided down her thigh gently, almost like a feather, and he brushed against her outer lips. Immediately his finger was laced in her clear wetness, and he brought it to his lips to savor, but found that she was so wet that the finger had a web-like strand connecting his hand to her loins. "Oh, woman." He found himself saying as he dipped his head down and took her clit into his mouth.

These entire few moments seemed like an eternity as Kagome struggled not to moan. She was ashamed that her body was reacting this way. Even she could not deny what he saw when he brought the finger to his lips. Her wetness gleamed in the light, as if saying, "Nah nah nah nah naaah naaah!" She held in her groans when he touched her clit, but the moment his tongue sucked the nub into his mouth she bucked. Immediately she moaned aloud and pushed his head down closer, "Oh God!" She wanted this feeling, but almost as fast as she felt it that shame and resentment came back full force.

He was going to force her to have sex with him, in exchange for goods and services, and here she was enjoying it.

Sesshomaru felt the flush of emotions from the girl, but pushed them far from his mind. He was going to enjoy this, and in the end, she would as well. He knew that he did not fully disclose the details of their "contract" but in the manner things have gone, it wouldn't have mattered. She would learn the extent of it within the next few hours.

He lifted his head from her clit and looked at her face briefly. Her eyes were tightly shut, verging on tears again, and her teeth were clenched hard on her bottom lip. Inhaling deeply, he smelled the mix of her sex and the blood from her lip; it was delicious. Sesshomaru reached up and kneaded the flesh of her breast, causing a muffled groan to escape her throat. "You will scream for me, girl."

As he went back to nibbling on the miko's flower he found himself momentarily amused. "I refer to this woman as a girl. Obviously she is anything but." He again sucked the miko's clit deep into his mouth and teased the bud, enjoying the way she squirmed to get away, yet push him closer at once.

Kagome's eyes opened once more to look at Sesshomaru as he removed himself from her center and leaned up towards her. "Please don't." She whispered as his hand held her chin firm and he pressed his lips against her own. She could feel the slickness of her juices as he smeared her lips with it. Laughing he brought himself up and could not help but to feel like a young pup about to have sex for the first time.

His loins burned with desire, and even though the partner was unwilling, her body was more than ready. He found himself shaking slightly, and at first thought it to be cold, but soon realized it was with the anticipation of taking this woman. He was never one to rape a woman, but his beast was more than willing too, and due to the circumstances, so was he. Reaching down and grasping his member he brought it to the lips of Kagome's entrance, and simply allowed to rest atop the slick flower. He groaned as it slid up and down with practiced ease. Sesshomaru wanted this more than ever before, which he found odd for a moment, as he could not recall ever truly wanting a female this powerfully before.

Kagome lay there, unsure as to why he did not simply get it over with and rape her. She wanted this to be over, but he seemed more than eager to draw it out. Her tears still fell freely, and her chest had still yet to find a stable tempo to breathe at; constantly changing between deep intakes and short, sharp bursts.

Sesshomaru began to push into her, inch by inch, and once he touched her internal barrier he stopped. He leaned down and forced her to look at him. He could sense her un-comfortableness, and the already pained expression told him all he needed to hear. He was going to hurt her with his size, but once she relaxed he knew she could handle him. He leaned to the side of her face and kissed it gingerly, "Today you become the woman you were destined to be." And with that he shoved himself through her hymen and covered her mouth with his. Instantly a muffled scream could be heard between their lips.

Kagome quickly tried to move up and away from him, but he pinned her there and forced her body to get accustomed to this new intruder. Sesshomaru had hoped that in the five minutes he waited for her to relax slightly that she would loosen a little. She fit him like a glove that was a size to small, but he found no complaints with it as he had difficulty not wanting to push in and out of her as his body was designed to do. It was due to this tightness that he wanted to lose control, and briefly he felt like a young pup that couldn't last.

Kagome began to fidget under him, most likely in an attempt to dislodge him, but he took it as a sign that she was comfortable enough, under these circumstances, and began to move in and out of her. The breath that caught in her throat was unmistakable. She had felt him and it caused that spark of arousal he needed to quicken his pace.

She did not want to give him any indication that what he was doing was pleasurable to her, but the moment he began to move atop her she felt the complete fullness of her own being and a sharp feeling of ecstasy within her womb. She was tired of trying to fight him, and had resigned to simply allowing him to do as he pleased without her involvement, but the moment his member had gone out almost completely, and rudely shoved itself back in, had thrown all notions of nonparticipation far from her mind.

Sesshomaru felt her start to slowly move back, and though she smelled of shame and her face had turned hard away from him, he was confident that her will was breaking. He had begun to move faster and harder and immediately felt her clench around him.

In the minutes that followed the initial thrust Kagome was moving back with him, and though she muffled her moans, she was well on her way to her first orgasm. She had given up her ideas of this being such an awful experience. He wasn't slapping her, or beating her into submission, but rather being gentler than she imagined. Actually, after his outburst at her earlier, she had expected him to beat her senseless and slam into her recklessly, and cause damage. Though, had he wanted too given his size, he would leave her unable to accommodate another male had she wanted another?

The daiyoukai above her felt her submission and it only fueled the beast inside him more. It screamed for release and as soon as he felt Kagome's walls tighten, then spasm, and felt as her back arched up into his chest did he allow himself to spill his seed within her. A moan escaped her lips when her world crumbled and she fell into the abyss of a massive orgasm, which was quickly rocked by another as she felt the hot liquid slam inside her. She began to feel a slight buldge at the her entrance, but a third orgasm quickly dulled any pain that was building and she found herself fighting to stay awake. Within moments she felt her eyes close and her world cease to be as she was drifted off into a world away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not really much to say besides writers block! I decided to go a different route after rereading this through. Let me know what you think. This is a little graphic for the first couple paragraphs though. After that... not so much :)

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had not fallen into bliss with her. He had, instead rested upon his elbows on top of her while he awaited the knot that had formed at his base to shrink. He sighed a bit, mostly agitated that he forgot to pull out slightly, but was not left unsatisfied. The demon smiled slightly, this was enjoyable. She fought at first, as expected, but when her body responded to his in such a way as to grant herself multiple orgasms, and then to milk his body for all that it craved was heaven to him. She was what he had been requiring for these years, and she would continue to serve him well.

Once his knot had diminished he slowly withdrew from the slumbering woman and smirked again once he heard the plop of his dislodgment, and the small moan that came from her throat. He rose from their position on the floor and placed on his light robe. It would most likely not bode well for either of them if she awoke to nudity. Once his sash was tied he placed a small blanket over her slumbering frame and quickly made a fire in the fireplace to provide some warmth in this small home. He, by no means, was cold, but understood the mortality of the woman on the floor.

As the fire roared he found himself scouring the home for some parchment, a quill, and some ink. He intended to affix some sort of documentation with this situation well before he arrived back in his own home. Quickly he spied some on the table, along with a letter. Ignoring the letter he started his agreement with the woman.

Again Kagome found herself within the walls of the hut, staring intently at the very woman whose body she burned but a few hours before. "My granddaughter," the woman began, "I am glad to see that you are not with me in the afterlife. It seems all has gone well." Kagome quickly dropped her gaze and tears cornered in her eyes, "I am a whore." The smile that had transfixed the old woman's face fell and she moved to hold the young girl. "Do not say such things my child! You are no such thing!" Kagome's head remained as it was, away from her grandmother, "How am I not? I gave my body in return for goods. Is that not the very definition of a whore?" Expectantly, tears began to fall from her eyes and her breaths became uneven.

"You have done no such thing! It is not my place to explain what is going to happen, but you need to get that out of your head! You are no whore! My granddaughter does not give her body for goods and services; my granddaughter gives herself unselfishly for the greater good." At this the grandmother shook Kagome and forced her to look into her eyes, "You are not a whore, but a wonderful woman who will do great things because of this deed."

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she slumped back to the floor and curled her knees to her chest. "My grandmother, what is so great that I had to allow myself to be used in such a manner? What greater good could possibly justify my body reacting the way it did to his touch? Does a woman who is raped moan when he's pumping in and out of her? Does a woman who's being raped respond with "More.", as he's pounding down into her?!" Kagome stood at this point and glared at the old woman. "I am a whore!" she pounded her chest as she screamed the word and ripped at the tunic that covered her body, tearing it across the breast. Immediately, as if on cue, the fabric allowed her nipples to expose themselves and stand at attention with such vulgarity that her grandmother found herself looking away in shame.

"Kagome, I am not going to jeopardize the future by revealing it to you, but let me say this; by allowing this moment to linger past today, you will not only destroy the future in which you live, but it shall eat at you from the inside out until you are no more than the shell of a woman. You will care no longer for anyone else, but only for yourself and your protection. That is not the life of the granddaughter I know."

Forcefully she wrapped her cloak around the girl and sat her down. "While I may not divulge the exact details of what is to come, I can at least offer… clues." Kagome continued to look away, tears brimming on the edge, but never falling. "My granddaughter, are you familiar with "Little Red Riding Hood?" Nodding lightly she tilt her head so that it faced the older woman.

"These are what to you? Legends? Fairy Tales? Bed time stories?" Kagome breathing remained ragged and rough "They are stories to teach children proper morals." Waiving her hand dismissively the elder woman laughed, "Stories? I fret not. They are tales that you and your… Lord Sesshomaru shall unravel and reveal." Confusion quickly took Kagome's face, and immediately she felt anger flush through her body, "I will do NOTHING more with that, that, that ANIMAL! He raped me! He forced me to get off! He forced me to-"

SLAP

Kagome felt the burn on her face before she registered the resounding slap that echoed across the room. She felt her eyes brim with tears and as she turned her face forward she was surprised to see the very man she hated staring at her. She had sat up from the makeshift bed upon the floor and was facing Sesshomaru who was sitting at the table, quill in hand. His eyebrow remained arched as he watched her face contort from shock to shame, and finally settle on anger.

"Woman, what has startled you so? Are you so eager for more?" he said the last in jest, but knew that it would ignite a fire within her, and fire did it start. "More? More?! More! What is so amazing about you that I would want more of anything you could offer me?!" Kagome quickly wrapped the blanket about her and turned away. Sesshomaru sighed, he had expected such. He was slightly upset at her reaction, but ignored it as he walked over to her, paper in hand.

When he reached her he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him so that she was looking at him. She held tight to her blanket, though only using on hand it did little to cover her body. "What do you want?" she spat. "You will avoid speaking to this Sesshomaru in the future with that tone. Your punishments will be most… severe." She eyed him angrily. "Well what is it that I can help you with?" She said the sentence low, in an obvious attempt at a threat.

Rudely shoving the parchment and quill in her hand he let go of her arm and walked away. "What the hell is this?" Ignoring the attitude in her voice he spoke, "The contract in which we engaged in earlier. Sign it to finalize our terms."

Kagome opened the parchment and immediately her brain fuddled over the obvious legal terminology. "What in the world? What's this discussing?" She looked at Sesshomaru in an obvious attempt at an answer. He merely disregarded her, "This Sesshomaru thought you to be literate… Hn." Quickly Kagome huffed and turned away, "I can you ass!" Again she looked at the paper, but found no tangible sentences.

"So this contract entitles me to this land? In exchange for my… services?" She said the last part in a whisper and looked away in shame. He gave no indication other than a "Hn." Sighing lightly she took the quill and signed her name. "Was this necessary?" She said as she handed the contract back to the Inudemon. "This Sesshomaru leaves nothing to chance Miko. Now, I believe we still have unfinished… services that required rendering."

Instantly Kagome stiffened and attempted to push him away from her. "I gave you what you wanted! Back away!" She swung her hand forward, but stopped when the defining crack of the hit connected with her ears. Sesshomaru stood there and allowed her hand to remain on the now hot and slightly red cheek she had struck. He heard her voice crack and her begin to stumble away in a hurry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I didn't mean!" Quick chocked sobs escaped her lips as she fumbled towards the bedroom door. He knew it was an attempt to get away, but he also knew it was her disrespecting him. This time he would not tolerate her disobedience, this time she would know that he was alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My apologies on the lack of updates with this. It's not for a lack of want to finish this story, but a lack of direction with this. I wish I could show you all these flow charts that I have created on where to take this story, and I believe I am satisfied with where it'll go ultimately. I'm going to attempt to update this every Sunday until completion. No more waiting a year at a time! LOL Have fun, also this is a NO UNDER 18 chapter. However, there is a small summary at the end of the chapter for those who want to skip the MA good stuff.

He followed her slowly as she scrambled to get on her feet and towards the bedroom. He knew she would genuinely and quite openly attempt to defy him this time. He knew it was because of what she had assumed the contract agreements were and that they were satisfied. What she did not realize was that the agreements were never to be satisfied. When he took her, he took her in her entirety. In exchange for the land and the title that she would require in order to garner ownership of the land, she had to, in return, give herself. How was he to know that she would misunderstand the agreement? Did she not agree to give herself to him?

He smirked openly at this. He knew that he had lightened the reality of their contract, but he had not lied. He merely allowed her to make her own assumptions regarding their agreement. Do not mistake him for a fool, he knew what she had assumed, but he knew what he had intended. While true her very nature spoke disaster to his kind, he had to have her.

She stood there in the corner she unintentionally placed herself in. She was shaking horribly; one would've thought from the chill in the air, but Sesshomaru knew better; it was fear. The scent was so overpowering that he just stood there for a moment allowing her fear to envelop him. Yes, this was going to be domination at its finest. She was his bitch, and he was and forever would be, her alpha.

Kagome trembled and closed her eyes as he closed the distance between them. "Lord Sesshomaru, please stop!" she screamed as she put her hands in from of her chest and allowed the purifying energy to form. "I don't wish to kill you as well…" she whispered, but she knew better. She wanted him dead. Horrified when she felt his chest make contact with her hands she snapped open her eyes. "Are you a fool?" He asked as he snatched her hands from his chest and pushed them above her head.

Immediately he pushed her hands above her head and began roughly massaging her breast with his free hand. "Answer this Sesshomaru. Are you a fool?" as if her answer could not come soon enough he twisted her breast painfully. She cried out in pain, "I am not a fool!" Tears began to pour down her face. She tried, vainly, to manifest more of her powers, but it felt as if they continued to fizzle out once they came to the surface. "Are you not? Did you not agree to a contract with this Sesshomaru?" "I agreed to a contract, but you lied about the nature of the deal!" She wheezed between breaths.

Flinging her to the bed he removed the light robe that was upon him and lay next to her. He shoved her hands from her body as he spoke, "This Sesshomaru lied about nothing. You offered your body; you did not specify a timeframe. This Sesshomaru assumed you meant permanently, as it would make sense as you are gaining this land, permanently. Immediately Kagome began to cry harder. "This does… not… make sense…" she cried.

He rolled over her and roughly flipped her on her stomach. He shoved her face into the mattress and drew her ass into him, his manhood quickly pushing into her waiting warmth. She screamed as he pumped into her harder and faster. "Yes, scream. Scream for your alpha." Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her body to his, never allowing himself to fall out of her or lessen his pace.

Kagome's tears fell freely now as she attempted to struggle free. He felt too big for her, and she felt, once again, split from the foreign intrusion. This time, however, she knew there would be no gentle caresses, no tongue lashes, no soft massages of her skin, and no relief from the pain. She felt him shift slightly as his two hands move from holding her ass to gripping her shoulders. He once again spoke to her, "I said scream for your alpha!" She then lost all breath as he pushed into her roughly with each word. How could she scream when she could barely breathe? His claws flexed against her skin and she whimpered when she felt the slight break of skin.

Unsatisfied with the lack of screams from the girl Sesshomaru found himself agitated. Most demonesses would have screamed, begged for him to slow his pace, or withdrawn from them completely. But not Kagome; she refused to do more than whimper and cry silently. This would not do for him. He wanted complete and utter domination. He wanted his name to cry out from her lips and he wanted it fueled with hatred. If it wasn't, he wasn't sure that he could continue this. He felt himself briefly falling for her. He knew her to be a strong warrior, one who could've joined his human armies, but seeing her in this position below him, and hearing the small whimpers of protest took him over the edge of detachment for him. He felt, in a sense, guilty that he was the one that her womanhood, and not her husband. For a moment, his eyes softened and his pace lessoned to a slow, rhythmic pump within her walls.

His claws lost their grip on her shoulders and Kagome felt them slowly traced the outlines of her back before falling again to her hips. She had not missed his sudden change in pace, and though grateful for it diminished the pain she felt, she found herself confused. It was as if he was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; one moment violent and uncaring and then gentle in the next moment. "Kagome." She would not, no, could not respond. This time he pumped harder into her, "Kagome." Pain immediately enveloped her insides as his member smacked into her tender cervix. "What?!" she gasped as her body was once again being pummeled by his length.

He didn't know why he spoke her name, or why even that he desired an answer for an unknown question. "Why do you refuse me? Why must I force you into submission?" He found himself asking, once again tracing the curves of her back. "I… am… not… accept… accepting… rape." Her voice was forced out with every exhale she took as his rhythm was once again pushed to a painful pace. Sesshomaru face contorted into a frown. "This is not RAPE!" He then flipped her onto her back so her face would see the rage within his own. Leaving her hands to their own devices he pushed both legs up so he could hold them against his chest, allowing a deeper and tighter experience. "You signed an agreement with this Sesshomaru, and you stated that you understood and accepted the terms. You are to be done with what I see fit and if I want to bury my member deep within your sacred caverns I shall and you will enjoy every moment!" Kagome again cried, "No!" while attempted to push him away. He was too deep and too big. "If I wanted to conceive a child within these walls it is at my will! You are mine, and forever will be!" "No! No! I am my own! I belong to no one!" She screamed as her fists beat at his chest.

Sesshomaru laid his body down against hers. "You are mine." His heart ached as he said that. This was a sacred act that was for her husband and him alone, yet he arranged an agreement and now forced her to accept this fate as his. For what? Some minor, outlaying lands? His mind kept replaying the thought over and over that this was meant for her husband, a husband she could never have because of him. Even if he dissolved the agreement, she would never have a husband. Who would take a used woman? It was at that moment he made a rash decision. _"Her life span is at most, 50 years. Who am I to deny a woman her place as a wife and mother?"_ Almost as soon as he did he regretted the decision to mark her. It wasn't for her humanity, his hatred of her kind, or any other reason other than the blood curdling scream that left Kagome's mouth as her power and his blended together to form the union. He instantly felt ashamed and that he wronged her. He surprised himself then as the thought fully sank in.

He took a mate. _She _was now his mate. He took a breath as he continued to pump into her. Kagome's screamed died down as the wound healed itself a crescent moon appeared in its place. She continued to cry as Sesshomaru finally released himself within her with a cry.

"You are mine, now and forever."

~ Safe zone summary of chapter for those who want to skip the good rated MA stuff and just want to know the PG things of what happens~

Sesshomaru and Kagome violently cuddled.

Sesshomaru felt conflicted about Kagome no longer being able to cuddle with another.

Sesshomaru decided to cuddle her forever as her mate so she would have someone to cuddle with.

They violently cuddled a little bit more, he bit her and their powers merged. Sesshomaru cuddled a little bit more, and boom! Then he said, "You are mine, now and forever." End chapter


End file.
